


Bon Appetite

by not_my_proudest_kink



Series: Feeding Crowley [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eating, Food, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_my_proudest_kink/pseuds/not_my_proudest_kink
Summary: "You are quite hungry, my dear." Aziraphale raises an eyebrow reading the menu."Ravenous.""I understand but will you be able to finish everything?"-Crowley doesn't eat very often, but when he does, he gets a little carried away.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Feeding Crowley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743457
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BELLY STUFFING FIC
> 
> DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ 
> 
> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED

"Can I take your order?"

"I'll have a slice of devil's food cheesecake, please." Said Aziraphale giving a kind smile towards the waitress while she wrote on her notepad.

"And for you, sir?" She turned at Crowley who was meticulously looking at the menu, or that's what it seemed like. It's hard to know what he's looking at through those sunglasses.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have everything on this page except the boloñesa." He pointed at the menu.

Both Aziraphale and the waitress stared at him silently. 

"I'm serious." Crowley told the waitress. Eyebrows rising above his shades. 

"Are you," the waitress began "a critic or something?" 

"Sometimes." He gave her a smirk before she went towards the kitchen with a very confused look on her face.

"Is that time of the month again?" Aziraphale asked him. 

"Mhmm." 

Given his serpentine nature, Crowley is not used to eat as often as Aziraphale, but when he does, he sort of gets carried away. Once or twice a month is the usual although he can go without food for longer.

"You are quite hungry, my dear." Aziraphale raises an eyebrow reading the menu.

"Ravenous." 

"I understand but will you be able to finish everything?" 

Crowley goes silent for a moment giving it a thought. Perhaps he got out of hand with all the things he ordered but all of it sounds delicious at the time. It's hard to have the eating schedule of a snake.

"Of course." He said giving the angel a smile.

After a few minutes, Aziraphale's cheesecake and four of Crowley's plates arrived but that's not even half his order. Aziraphale thanks the waitress while Crowley stares at the Fettuccine as, well, as a snake at its prey. 

"Bon appetite, angel." 

Aziraphale will never get used to watch Crowley eating. It happens so sporadically and most of the times he does it in the comfort of his flat so he can help digestion with a few-days-nap. If Aziraphale is staring at him it's completely normal.

"You haven't touched your plate." Crowley notices. "Are you alright?" 

Aziraphale was so focused on watching Crowley stuffing pasta into his mouth that he entirely forgot about his cheesecake. Fork still in hand. 

"Y-yes. Tip-top." 

Aziraphale likes to take his time when he eats. He likes to enjoy every flavor and the mix of them. Crowley on the other hand, eats fast, he wants to sate his hunger, he would use his serpentine attributes if he wasn't in a public place.

The rest of his food arrives as he's almost finished with the third plate. The waitress stares at him in disbelief but she doesn't say a word before disappearing again. 

*

Aziraphale finishes his slice almost at the same time Crowley finishes half of his order. He stops for the first time since he started eating, he sighs leaning back in his chair and putting a hand gingerly on his stomach. Aziraphale is wiping his lips with a napkin so Crowley misses the quick smile on his face when he looks at him.

"Are you gonna order something else?" Crowley asks him and Aziraphale notices a little panting between words.

"I was considering a slice of angel cake. Why?"

"Aren't you in the mood for something salty?" Crowley says motioning at the plates in front of him.

"Not really." Aziraphale says innocently, ever the bastard. "Are you getting full? I thought you were able to finish all this."

Crowley notices his tone and considers that two can play that game.

"'M not full." He says trying to take a deep breath. "It's just," he swallows "trousers are getting really tight. I'm gonna have to,"

Aziraphale sees his hands moving under the table, he hears the clack of Crowley's belt and then he unbuttons his trousers.

Crowley lets out a punctuated sigh. "That's better." He gives his stomach a quick rub before starting with the next plate. 

He's still eating rather fast although it's obvious he's slowing down with every bite. He washes it down with the last of the wine he's got, stifling a burp behind his fist.

"Can I get you anything else?"

Neither of them noticed the waitress coming towards their table until she was standing there. Crowley was too occupied concentrating on eating while Aziraphale was too occupied watching Crowley eat.

"Yes," Crowley says. "He wants a slice of the angel cake and I'll need another bottle of the same wine, please."

She raises an eyebrow. "Coming up."

Once she's out of view Aziraphale returns his gaze towards Crowley, he notices the buttons on his vest straining a little, he doesn't mentions it but Crowley seems to notice it too because the next thing he's doing is undoing all the buttons, he gives his stomach a good rub through the fabric of his shirt, leaning back again and closing his eyes in the process.

"You could stop, you know," Aziraphale says and Crowley opens one eye to look at him. "If it hurts, I mean." 

Crowley remains quiet for a bit studying Aziraphale expression. "Nah," he says, "I'm a snake. My stomach can expand." He pats it gently and another burp escapes his lips, he doesn't mind to cover it this time. "Excuse me," he inhales. "no, I'm just waiting for the wine." 

Well then, Aziraphale is in for a treat. The waitress comes with the cake and the wine and Crowley is eating again.

Everything he ordered is quite filling, he didn't order something light. A plate of chicken is next, then more pasta, some bread. He's getting every bite that goes past his lips down with sips of wine. Aziraphale barely touched the cake, focused only on Crowley's facial expressions as he keeps eating, the sounds he makes and of course, his expanding stomach. He's so slim the food doesn't have anywhere to go but out. After a while, his shirt struggles to contain him and soon Aziraphale is looking at a lovely happy trail down his navel.

"Angel," he's definitely panting now. "'M not sure I can finish this." 

He's only got two plates left but he got carried away with the pasta at the time he ordered it. He's quite sick of it.

"I'm sure you can." Aziraphale says instead. "There are only two plates. You don't want it to go to waste, do you?" 

Gluttony is a sin and Crowley is a demon. You don't have to tempt him to get him to indulge. Without saying a word, he reaches to the next plate although there's no way he's sitting like a normal person anytime soon, not that he ever does but he's quite literally pinned to the chair by now. He eats the pasta as fast as he can, ignoring the feeling of fullness in his stomach. His lungs don't have enough room to expand, no matter his snake features.

He finishes the plate and puts it on the table. "Wine." He pants extending his hand and soon Aziraphale is passing him another glass. Crowley wants to drain it but he's only capable of giving it a few sips. "Angel,"

"You can do it, my dear." He passes him the last plate and encourages him. "We can go home after this." 

_Home,_ Crowley thinks, Aziraphale referred as the bookshop as _their home_ , that's all the encouragement he needs before he's wolfing down the rest of the pasta. Aziraphale watches mesmerized as Crowley's stomach expands before his eyes. He's done after a few minutes, the dome of his middle like Aziraphale has never seen it. He's watched him get full before but nothing like this. 

"Ooh, angel," he pants, his belly raising and falling with every painful breath he takes. "I overd-" a burp interrupts him "-overdid it." 

Aziraphale snaps his fingers, they're still at the restaurant but no one can see them. He leans towards Crowley and starts rubbing his stomach. Crowley moans at the contact. 

"I'm afraid you quite did."

"Ah, a little to the left, press harder, yeah, like that." Crowley puts one hand on his belly as well, petting it lightly.

"It's really impressive, my dear." Aziraphale says, feeling Crowley's stomach taut.

"You like it, don't you?" Crowley is not able to talk without panting out of breath. "Saw you get" he burps again. "all flustered."

"I quite like you like this." He considers. "I was thinking, perhaps you would want some dessert." 

Crowley turns at him in disbelief at first, then he notices the barely touched slice of cake and knows the angel is serious.

"Sure, why not?" He let's out without thinking.

"Open up." Aziraphale says and Crowley is putting even more food into his already stuffed belly.

Forkful after forkful disappears into his mouth, and with his stomach being rubbed by angelic hands he doesn't notice how much times passes or how many cake he has consumed until he feels his stomach touching the table.

"I know what you're doing. Stop it." He says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Like hell you don't, you- ugh, you bastard." Both his hands are rubbing at his stomach now. "You keep miracling the cake so it's a never- uurp - never ending slice." 

"Took you long enough." Aziraphale smiles.

"No more miracles." Crowley pants.

"Alright, my dear. No more miracles." 

Crowley finishes the slice although he managed to eat about half of the average size of a cake before realizing Aziraphale was putting a miracle on it.

"Bloody Heaven," his cold fingers feel so nicely on the hot skin of his overfull belly. "'M gonna explode."

"I've never seen you this stuffed before."

"Your fault." 

"It's quite a lovely sight on you." Aziraphale says lovingly. "That much food inside of you." He punctuates by pressing gently on Crowley's stomach. "So full."

Crowley belches and moans afterwards. "Ah, thanks." A smaller burp makes its way out. "I needed that."

"Anytime, my dear." He stops rubbing to give him a proper stare. Crowley has his eyes closed, sunglasses abandoned on the table at the middle of their dinner, his belly stuffed at its capacity resting on his thighs, both his slim hands petting it ever so gingerly, long fingers running through the taut skin, he's still panting and he's clearly uncomfortable but his lips quirk in a small smile of content. He's satisfied, full, stuffed to the absolute brim. "Do you want to go home?"

Crowley opens his eyes. "Honestly, angel. I don't think I can move." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody heaven."

It was dark when they finally were able to leave the restaurant. Crowley was in no state for driving so the Bentley was conveniently parked outside the bookshop, and if the walk seemed shorter than usual, none of them mentioned it. 

Crowley lead the way towards the backroom, well, actually his belly did, waddling more than walking, cursing under his breath while Aziraphale locked the door. 

When Aziraphale entered the room he was met with the sight of Crowley sprawled on the couch, cupping his expanded belly in both hands.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Aziraphale asked him, not being able to take his eyes off him. 

Crowley glared at him. "You're kidding."

"I think it'll help you soothe your stomach."

Crowley seemed to consider it. "Some scotch would be better to get all this food settled down." He said, patting his belly.

"I'll be right back." 

Aziraphale disappeared again and wasted no time filling two glasses with his best scotch, when he returned he thought Crowley may had fallen asleep due to his closed eyes and his even breathing making his belly rise and fall. He sat quietly next to him and then noticed Crowley's half-lidded eyes looking at him staring.

"Here you have, dear."

Aziraphale passed him his glass and Crowley took a sip, repositioning his free hand on top of his stomach. 

"Are you feeling better now?" 

"I'm fine, angel. Stop worrying." 

He took another sip and his stomach contradicted his words, churning loudly, struggling with the digestion of all the food he filled it with. Crowley hissed under his breath and began rubbing it again.

"Allow me." Said Aziraphale and he didn't even wait for an answer before he started rubbing as well. "I'm sorry that I made you eat more, I don't know what-" 

Crowley interrupted him. "No, no, it's fine. I-" He chuckled. "I never took you for the kinky type." 

"Crowley!" 

"You never cease to surprise me." 

That made Aziraphale blush.

"You know, I could turn into my snake form to make the digestive process a lot easier." 

Aziraphale waited for something to follow that sentence.

"Then why don't you?" 

"I kinda like this." He smirked and Aziraphale's hand stopped moving on his belly. Jackpot. Crowley went on. "Yeah, I like the feeling of fullness. I ate so much, I do it so rarely that when I do it still amaze me, and this time I managed too much, I mean, feel it." He grabbed Aziraphale's hand and started moving it on his stomach, guiding where to rub, pushing and pressing harder, moaning. "It's so hard, so taut, so full, thanks to you."

"Crowley." Aziraphale was breathing harder and he wasn't the one stuffed to the brim. He leaned and kissed Crowley on the lips, trying not to put much pressure on his stomach. Crowley reciprocated happily, parting his lips, letting him in. They pulled apart until both of them were satisfied.

Crowley kept rubbing his belly with the help of Aziraphale. He drained the contents of his glass and burped. 

"Can we do it again?" 

Crowley was surprised at the sudden question. 

"I mean, if you want to, of course, I'd like to feed you like this again. _Soon._ " 

Crowley gulped, he was in danger.

"Anything you want, angel." He said anyway. 

Aziraphale smiled and kept rubbing.

"Although," Crowley said. "all this food made so sssleepy, I think I'll sleep for-uurp -'nother century." 

"You wouldn't." Aziraphale's tone made him laugh but with his stomach being so stuffed all he managed was a short chuckle. 

"'Course I wouldn't. Maybe two, three days, five max but I'll wake up. You gotta keep me well fed, don't you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is soft but expect some kinky stuff in the next one. I'm planning on making this a series. It's kinda hard for me to find the inspiration but I swear I'll do my best, thanks for reading xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Completely based on this [tumblr post](https://kitten-kin.tumblr.com/post/189620803004)


End file.
